To a percussionist, cymbals are a critical aspect of the instruments used during a performance. Cymbals are generally manufactured from bronze having many different proportions of copper and tin. The shape, surface, and embedded pattern of a cymbal are critical to its sound. Therefore, protection of these characteristics of the cymbal is critical to preserving the look, sound, and feel of a cymbal. For example, a cymbal can lose its initial bright and shimmery sound and become dark and earthy due to dirt build-up, oxidation or other dampening effects on the cymbal. When the grooves of a cymbal are filled in with a foreign substance, the look, feel and sound of the cymbal is changed. When grooves are worn or abrasions occur to the cymbal, the sound and feel are again changed. Many cymbal manufacturers even provide a specialized cleaning solution specifically design for their particular cymbal.
Among musical performers, it is frequently necessary to transport cymbals to and from different locations. During transportation, the hazards of abnormal wear and tear occur to these instruments. In particular, cymbals are particularly susceptible to wear and tear and other hazards of transportation since they are fragile and generally carried stacked one on-top another. Since cymbals have different diameters (ranges can be more than from 5 inches to 22 inches) they develop noticeable rings where some of the grooves of a lower cymbal are rubbed smooth by the edge of a higher cymbal of stacked cymbals when they bounce around and rub against each other during transportation. Such abrasion not only wears down the grooves on a cymbal, but also can take off a special coating of the cymbal used to enhance the cymbal""s sound.
Traditionally, cymbal cases have been used for carrying cymbals from location to location. These cases generally have a center post for securing cymbals stacked one on-top another. However, no provision has been made for preventing the cymbals from coming into contact with one another within the cymbal case. Such abrasions between cymbals has been termed xe2x80x9ctravel-bounce.xe2x80x9d An example of such a case is shown in U.S. Design Patent D283,464. However, this patent does not contain any means for protecting the cymbals from contacting each other while in the case. Additionally, U.S. Design Patent D262,073 discloses another cymbal holder that, again, does not show any means for protecting the cymbals from damaging each other in the holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,377 discloses a cymbal carrier and protector, but is limited to the hi-hat cymbals left on a hi-hat stand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cymbal protector that provides protection for individual cymbals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide individual protection for cymbals when stored with multiple cymbals stacked upon each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide individual protection for cymbals as they are being placed on or removed from a cymbal stand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a solution to xe2x80x9ctravel-bounce.xe2x80x9d
Another object of the present invention is to provide a solution to xe2x80x9ctravel-bouncexe2x80x9d while utilizing a traditional cymbal case without having to make modifications to the cymbal cases.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a cymbal sleeve having a top portion with a bottom portion joined along a portion of its perimeter to the corresponding perimeter of the top portion forming a pocket. A mouth is formed by the unjoined portion of the perimeters of the top and bottom portions for receiving a cymbal. The top portion having a top post opening generally located within the center of the top portion and the bottom portion having a bottom post opening generally located within the center of the bottom portion. The top post opening and bottom post opening are aligned with the cymbal opening for allowing the post of a cymbal case or cymbal stand to be received through the bottom portion, cymbal, and top portion for securing the cymbal and protective cymbal sleeve in the cymbal case or on a cymbal stand.
Additionally, the cymbal sleeve may contain closure means, such as Velcro(copyright), disposed along the interior edge of the top and bottom portions near the mouth for closing the mouth. The closure means can have a locking member and an anchor member. The anchor member being carried by the top portion and the locking member being carried by the bottom portion so that when the locking member and the anchor member are engaged, the top portion is secured to the bottom portion, thereby closing the mouth for providing a securely closed cymbal sleeve for holding cymbals.
Alternatively, the cymbal sleeve may contain a closure flap carried by one of the portions disposed near the mouth. The closure flap being foldable over the other portion for closing the mouth. The closure flap has a secured end and a free end wherein the secured end is carried by the bottom portion. The closure flap uses a securing strip having a locking member and an anchor member. The anchor member being carried by the top portion and the locking member carried by the free end of the closure flap, so that when the locking member and the anchor member are engaged, the closure flap is secured to the top portion providing a securely closed cymbal sleeve for holding cymbals.
Alternatively, the cymbal sleeve may contain a closure strap carried by the bottom portion disposed near the mouth. The closure strap being foldable over the top portion for closing the mouth. The closure strap has a secured end and a free end wherein the secured end is carried by the bottom portion. The closure strap uses a securing strip having a locking member and an anchor member. The anchor member being carried by the top portion and the locking member carried by the free end of the closure strap so that when the locking member and the anchor member are engaged, the closure strap is secured to the top portion for providing a securely closed cymbal sleeve holding cymbals.
The cymbal sleeve can also contain a top post opening reinforcement member and a bottom post opening reinforcement member for providing protection against wear due to the action of mounting and dismounting the cymbal sleeves on cymbal case posts or cymbal stand posts.
The present invention also discloses a method for protecting a cymbal comprising the steps of providing a cymbal, providing a pocket having a top protection portion and a bottom protection portion with each portion having a center opening and the openings being aligned one with the other, placing a cymbal within the pocket, and placing the cymbal and the pocket upon a cymbal case post or a cymbal stand. The cymbal is then secured to the cymbal case post and then repeated for a plurality of cymbals.
A case housing can be included with any of the above embodiments so that a post carried generally in the center of the interior of the case housing receives the cymbal and pocket. A case top can be placed on the case housing to completely enclose the cymbal sleeves mounted within the case housing. Securing straps are then used to secure the case top to the case housing.
The cymbal sleeve, may also contain an inner cushion for placement between two cymbals for allowing two cymbals to be placed in a single cymbal sleeve. Thereby, a method of protection cymbals is disclosed comprising the steps of providing a plurality of cymbals, placing an inner cushion between the cymbals, and placing the cymbals and the inner cushions within the cymbal sleeve pocket.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.